


Magical Mishaps and erotic punishment kinktober2020

by NaughtyHobbit



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHobbit/pseuds/NaughtyHobbit
Summary: Douxie makes a mess in merlins workshop. Merlin chooses to punish his apprentice, but the punishment ends up a little differently than planned, much to hisirdoux pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Magical Mishaps and erotic punishment kinktober2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at participating in kinktober. Hope everyone enjoys! As always, comments and suggestions are welcome!!! If you like my fic, let me know in the comments below.

Hisirdoux had really done it this time. He was cleaning up merlins workshop as usual when he decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to enchant all of merlins premixed potions to organize themselves. "Merlin wouldn't know the difference anyway " he reasoned. The enchanting part was easy, all the potions hovered in the air with ease when he cast the spell. The problem was keeping them from zooming around the room on their own and smashing into eachother. 

"ohh no noo!" Crack! "Merlin is going to kill me!" Smash! "Fuzzbuckets!" He dove around the room grabbing at bottles before they collided.

"HISIRDOUX!WHAT.HAVE.YOU.DONE!" Merlin boomed from the doorway, staring down his nose at the guilty young wizard stood in the center of the destroyed workshop looking sheepish.

"I i-m sorry master, i can fix this!" Hisirdoux cringed as the remaining potions stopped in mid air and dropped to the floor shattering.  
Merlin shut and locked the door to the workshop and walked up to hisirdoux, broken glass crunching under his boots.

"Hisirdoux i have warned you repeatedly about using your magic as a short cut, follow me..."

"Master?" Hisirdoux asked, approaching apprehensively. " im really sorry master, ill make it up to you, i promise."

"Hisirdoux ive heard enough of your excuses, this time i am going to punish you."

Hisirdoux paled at this, but followed his master to the table across the room.

He dropped to his knees at Merlins feet, his heart was beating out of his chest. "Im sorry Master merlin, it won't happen again i swear..."

Merlin looked down at the boy feeling beyond frustrated with him. He had tried to teach the boy to be more responsible through hard work but it hadn't been sinking in, his apprentice was too unfocused. "No it won't. You are still young hisirdoux, and it has become apparent to me that you need a firmer hand to guide you. Stand up and bend over the table"

Hisirdoux felt a shiver run up his spine. "But Master-"

"-dont, but master me" Merlin growled. His patience was beyond thin as it was and today his young apprentice had really pushed him over the edge.

"You have deliberately disobeyed me, and you've destroyed my workshop. I took you in to protect you and teach you hisirdoux, now if your going to act like an unruly child i am going to punish you like one."

"Yes master" Hisirdoux whispered timidly. He dropped his gaze, feeling ashamed of himself and not wanting to see the dissapointment in his masters eyes. He stood up and bent over the table and gripped the edges. Merlin came up behind him and noticed his apprentice trembling.

He ran his hand up hisirdoux back and placed it reassuringly in the boys hair "Take a deep breath and calm yourself hisirdoux."

"Yes... master, im sorry" hisirdoux choked out, holding back tears.

"Now, im going to spank you hisirdoux, but im only going to use my hand. This punishment isn't about pain, this is about teaching you to listen to me the first time i ask you to do something. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes m-master, i understand" hisirdoux let the tears spill over. 

Merlin grew concerned when he heard the way the boys voice trembled " hisirdoux, look at me." He turned his head to face his master but still couldnt meet his eyes.

Merlins resolve broke when he saw hirisdoux crying. He wanted to punish the boy not break him. "hold on, stand up and look at me"

The young wizard hesitently raised himself off the table and faced his master with his shoulders hunched. Merlin took hisirdoux chin and tilted his head up, forcing the timid boy to meet his eyes.

"Tell my why you are crying hisirdoux"

"I let you down Master. You have been so generous taking me in, all i do is disappoint you."

"Hisirdoux, i wouldn't have taken you under my wing if i didn't think you had great potential. Your magic is very promising, but i want you to learn discipline and control before you start using it for everything."

"Yes Master, i think i understand."

Merlin took a seat "good, now dry your tears. im still going to punish you, but instead i want you to lay across my lap."

Hisirdoux wiped his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up. He had harbored a secret crush for the great Merlin before he had even met the man. Merlin was the greatest wizard in existance, who in the world of magic wouldn't idolize Merlin Ambrosius? 

Now he had to lay across the older wizards lap completely exposed. It left him feeling both shame and arousal burning in the pit of his stomach. 

"Well? I wont tell you again hisirdoux" Merlin raised his eyebrow at the hesitent boy.

Hisirdoux bent over Merlins knee as gracefully as he could muster, given the situation. Merlin wasted no time in pulling douxies pants down until the young wizards ass was exposed to him. Hisirdoux breath hitched and he went rigid when he felt Merlin's hand kneeding his exposed rear.

"M-master?" Hisirdoux whined. He felt his cock twitch at the sensation.

Merlin continued, unfazed by douxies shyness "Im going to begin now, i want you to count after each one." Merlin let his hand come down hard on hisirdoux left cheek with a resounding SMACK! The boy tensed for a moment before he remembered. "One master"

Merlin placed his free hand firmly on the back of the young wizards neck to keep him in place and then "SMACK!" Hisirdoux shuttered, as merlins hand landed on the other cheek.  
"T-two master" he bit his lip to keep quiet. Douxies cock was swelling to full mast now and he was almost certain that merlin would notice.

"Smack, smack, smack!" The next three blows landed in rapid succession  
"Three...four... five master" hisirdoux stifled a moan, but he couldnt stop his hips from snapping forward, rubbing his cock against Merlins thigh. He felt hot tears running down his face again, this time from embarrassment. Surely merlin would be furious with him for getting aroused while being punished?

Merlin paused again and continued kneeding his young apprentices ass, enjoying the feeling of the soft plump flesh under his touch. This really was meant to be a punishment, until he noticed the boys growing erection against his thigh. Something shifted in the mood and Merlin decided it would be fun to tease the boy. 

Merlin reached under douxie and rubbed the palm of his hand against the head of douxies cock eliciting a yelp. "M-master what are you doing?" He asked in a panicked tone. He made to get up, but merlin pinned him back onto his lap and held him there "i didnt say your punishment was over yet" Merlin said with an air of amusement.

Merlin resumed with his hand firmly wrapped around douxies cock. The next blow landed hard and sent a jolt of pleasure straight through douxies core, his hips bucked into merlins hand and a moan escaped his lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself hisirdoux?" Merlin chuckled. "You forgot to count, you need to stay focused or ill start your punishment over"

"S-six master. Please, i can't with you doing that..."

Merlin mused "Doing what? I am merely teaching you to stay focused, you are too easily distracted hisirdoux." 

"Please... i cant aahh" douxie hissed and lost his train of thought when merlin gave a few quick strokes to his cock.

"Very well then, ill let you stop counting on one condition, i am not going to stop spanking you until you've cum."

Merlin didnt wait for a response, he let his hand fall fast and hard onto douxies reddened ass. He cried out and clung to merlins leg for support, his tongue lolling out as he panted heavily through the overwhelming pain and pleasure he was feeling at his mentors hand. 

Douxie could feel himself getting close, merlin was pumping him in time with each smack to his reddened behind. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm crash down on him full force. He made a high pitched keening noise as he came into merlins hand. Feeling utterly spent, he lay across merlins lap boneless. 

Merlin pulled douxies pants back up, being careful not to slide the fabric to harshly across the sensitive skin. Douxie was too dazed and jelly legged to stand yet, so merlin guided him to sit down on the floor in front of him. 

The first thing he noticed was the tent in Merlins pants. So his master wasn't mad at him afterall, he was aroused by the situation as well. Douxie cupped Merlins erection through his pants, hoping he wouldn't be punished for being forward. "Please master, let me make it up to you now?" He looked up at merlin from his place on the floor, golden eyes pleading with the older wizard. 

Merlin took stock of the situation. Douxies eyes were still heavily lidded with arousal, his cheeks red and blotchy from crying and his lips swollen from biting them to keep quiet. He thought his apprentice was utterly adorable "Very well, show me how you will make it up to me."  
Douxie felt his heart skip a beat, merlin was a legend in the wizarding world, to be allowed to touch him so intimately was a great honor. With shaky hands he eased merlins cock out of his pants and looked up at his master once more, silently asking for permission. 

"Get on with it, i am not a patient wizard and you have a mess to clean up" merlin said, gripping douxies hair and guiding him. Douxie lapped at the head of merlins cock before taking it into his mouth and experimenting with how far he could take it. He could nearly fit the whole length before it hit the back of his throat and made him gag.  
"Good lord hisirdoux" merlin moaned as he watched himself disappear between his apprentices lips. He thrust shallowly into the boys mouth, coaxing him to relax and take more of it.  
Douxie whined in arousal at being manhandled by his master. He reached down between his own legs and started stroking himself through his pants, whimpering at how sensitive his cock was after having already cum.  
Merlin saw what douxie was doing and paused to take in the sight of his apprentice looking desparately horny. Merlin gripped douxies hair tighter douxie whined as he was pulled back.  
"Let me see you hisirdoux" merlin commanded. douxie looked up at him, uncertainty showing in his eyes.  
"I want to see you stroke yourself" merlin clarified. His apprentice undid the laces to his pants and his cock sprang to attention. He took himself in hand, stroking in time with sucking his masters cock. He sped up, bobbing his head as merlin guided him, his mentors hand still gripped firmly in the boys hair.  
Merlin could tell his apprentice was getting close again and took over completely. He picked up the pace, thrusting deeper into douxies mouth and the young wizard focused on relaxing his throat.  
Soon merlin was pushing himself all the way down hisirdoux throat until the boys nose was buried in the grey curls at the base of his cock.  
Hisirdoux hand sped up and he came to a second climax, spilling into his own hand and whimpering around merlins cock. The sight of douxie coming undone send merlin over the edge. He pulled out in time to spill his cum across douxies lips and face. The young wizard slumped to the floor with his hands resting on merlins thighs for support. He took a moment to catch his breath after being choked on his masters cock, then glanced up at merlin.

Merlin gazed down at hisirdoux, his own cum coated across his face looking utterly debauched.  
"Maybe i should punish you more often" he mused and douxie burst into a fit of giggles "if your going to punish my like that master, then i look forward too it"  
Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him "well its not much of a punishment if you enjoy it that much" he mused. Merlin helped him to his feet. He held douxies chin steady and wiped the cum off his face with a cloth. "This doesnt get you out of cleaning up" Merlin said, magicking a broom into douxies hand.

Douxie groaned and started sweeping up the huge mess he had made, the entire workshop was covered in spilled potions and broken glass. It would take all night for him to clean it up, but he worked with a smile plastered across his face. If this was how his master planned on punishing him from now on, then he could see himself making many more messes in his future.


End file.
